Kidnapped
by Total Drama Shylyn
Summary: Gwen and Duncan have been dating awhile after the Total Drama season was over. But a reunion is coming up. They decide to go, but as a car brakes down and a girl is left in the dark...What will happen  Not good with summaries


**Okay to inform you, they are about 19 in this...I don't own Total Drama or the charries. This is my FIRST Fanfic of DxG and I hope you enjoy! R&R so I can know if I should continue! Oh and it's just really Gwen's POV but don't worry, next chapter (if you guys like it) there will be one****  
****_**

****Third person's POV****  
Gwen sat down, looking out the window of her apartment. Yes, she had already moved in with Duncan. She had moved into an apartment with him around her 18th birthday. She never felt so glad to be away from her parents and Duncan's especially. Duncan's parents did not take a great liking to her. Or well, his mother likes her, but not his father. Duncan's father, Christopher, thought she was a bad influence on him. He liked Courtney better. She didn't get why he disliked her so much though, she helped bump his math grade up.  
****Gwen's POV****  
I sat down on the couch in our apartment, waiting for Duncan to return from work. Well, it was a job he got at a tattoo shop called "Hot Hell's Tattoo's" I thought they could've done better with the title. He got paid, not much, but enough for food and bills. He begged me to actual let him give me a piercing, so I gave up after so much begging and let him. It was only a tongue piercing, which I had gotten to like. I sketched a random field, just out of the blue. I needed something to inspire me if I was going to give that new art museum a piece of my work.  
I smiled as I heard the crack of the door opening; it made a loud earsplitting creek which annoyed me. I walked over to Duncan and hugged him tightly, giving him a light peck on the cheek. He gave me a soft smile and greeted me "Morning Sunshine," all though he had called me that since we first started dating, I couldn't help but always blush. He kissed me on the lips; I felt that spark that I never felt with Trent.  
I slipped out of my thought of Duncan and Trent began to flood my mind. We had broken up awhile ago but had decided to try and keep in touch as friends. He took it really bad but the next day he seemed brighter. When was the last time I talked to him? Three months ago? I should probably give him a call later.  
Duncan's voice interrupted her thoughts "You listenin' babe?" He asked. I looked up and shook my head "Sorry, I spaced out" I giggled lightly and he smiled. "I was just sayin' how this guy was so pathetic he kept squirming and they poked the needle right through his cheek! He had to go to the ER" He snickered and I smiled, unable to get that laugh out of my head.  
I looked at the clock "I best be making dinner" I said, sighing lightly. Duncan grabbed my arm and shook his head "Nah, I got something special planned for you" He took me out to his black jeep and he opened my door. I smiled and got into the passenger's seat while he got into the driver's.  
He tied a blindfold around my head and insisted not to peek. I tapped my foot and waited. He finally parked the car and opened his door. He walked over to my side of the car and opened my door. I felt him untie the blindfold and opened my eyes.  
I swear I screamed like Sierra and he chuckled. There I was, standing in front of one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Franco's! I hugged Duncan and kissed him on the cheek. I grabbed his hand and walked inside.  
Immediately I felt eyes stare at me and Duncan. Probably because this was a really fancy restaurant and we were dressed all punk and goth. The lady at the counter asked "Reservation?" and Duncan replied "Duncan Thompson" and the lady checked her list. She walked out in front of us and motioned to follow.  
We sat down at a nice table with a silk red cover. They sat by a window, which was a hard seat to get. I smiled and kisses Duncan on the lips lightly "You're the best" He smiled "I know"  
We ordered our food and began to eat, it was so mouth watering! I swear I drooled a little. We both finished our food and Duncan paid. "How could you afford this?" I asked "Duncan's have their ways" He smirked at me and we both got up.  
After exiting the restaurant and making our way to his car. Duncan drove us back to our apartment. "Why are the lights on?" I asked, Duncan just replied with a shrug. He probably just left them on.  
We walked up to the apartment door and unlocked it. There, in the chair, I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt like punching the person right in the face. But Duncan spoke "Why the hell are you here?" There, in the red chair. Facing us was Chris McClain. He spoke in his normal, annoying voice.  
"Hello Gwen and Duncan...Seems like you two have gotten close" He smiled and Duncan clenched his fist "Listen Chris if your here to-" Chris cut him off "Duncan, Duncan, I'm just here to invite you two to the Total Drama Reunion"  
I looked at Chris, unsure, I looked to Duncan. It would be a bummer for the others if we didn't come, so I nodded my head.  
"Fine Chris, we'll go. Just one thing, if this is another season, your ass is grass" I growled.

**What will happen next? Will a fight happen at the Reunion? Find out next time! Don't forget to R&R because I don't know if you like it or not! Sorry it's so short!****  
****~Shylyn**


End file.
